The Crimson Fallen
by Lord Jaroslav
Summary: A child, found in the remnants of a burning village has found peace among his new family. However, tragedy comes into his life yet again. Watch the boy become a man and how his interactions with the universe can changes things. Whether for Good or for Evil is still to be determined. Pairings are about what you'd expect, Female-Issei
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **(For future information, Ara ara in this situation means 'my my!')**

 **And yes, I know Akeno's origin story, I am however spinning it on my own.**

 **Normally I wouldn't use Japanese honorifics, but I feel as if they give a simpler way to convey relationships. Since I'm not directly speaking to you, sometimes it's easy with these honorifics than just writing those extra words after each piece of dialogue.**

 **In case you're wondering, the honorifics will be used mostly in dialogue.**

 **Oto-san or Otou-san (Can't be bothered to put the accent)**

 **Otou-san means Father**

 **Kaa-san means Mother**

 **Kaa-chan is a more childish or endearing way to refer to one's Mother.**

 **Oji-san means uncle or an older (most times elderly or near to it) man.**

 **Onee-chan is a common term for one's elder sister**

 **Nee-chan is a more childish or endearing term.**

 **I am not an expert on Japanese language, so don't expect it to be 100% correct.**

 **Yes, my character will have a Sacred Gear. Well maybe, who knows. Mostly want to because I want to make up cool incantations for the abilities.**

His father leaves frequently, sometimes leaving for months at a time. It would cause the family grief, it really bothered his sister greatly. His mother, he smiled while thinking of her angelic face and the smile that he missed so much. She was such a gentle creature, he remembered taking baths with her. He would scrub her back gently and she would just give him the happiest look. Like she was a normal woman and was glad her son accepted her.

"Kaa-chan," He remembered asking her the most important question of all. She had looked at him with an interested look, she sent a look to the pot of curry on the stove.

"Ara ara, Kurenai-kun, you know not to bother Kaa-chan when she's cooking" She covered her mouth with her sleeve to hide her smile. Her smile however dropped when she saw the 10 year old boy's serious look.

"Nee-chan and I…. Are we monsters?"

Her eyes widened, and she quickly appeared in front of him. "Nai-kun, you and Akeno-chan are NOT monsters!" She scolded him gently.

"B-but… Oji-san said so…. I heard him saying mean things about Nee-chan and me!" He said in a fierce whisper, lightning crackling around his body.

"He's wrong Nai-kun! Don't ever believe that mean man!"

"He said I killed my parents!" He screamed out, tears running down his face. His crimson eyes shone with sadness. She hugged him tightly, his arms wrapping around her body.

"Your Tou-san…. He found you, among the remains of a village….. It was burned to the ground, you're parents covered your body with theirs. They died protecting you." Her eyes held a distant pain, one that was deep yet long ago.

"But….. You'll still be my Kaa-chan right? Even though I had one?" She nodded with tears in her eyes. He had been only 7 when they had found that horrible scene. She still remembers watching her husband, a man who has lived for a very long time shed a tear in sadness.

The door creaked open, then it quickly slammed shut.

"I'm home!" A voice belonging to a young woman said. The duo quickly dried their tears and Shuri almost immediately appeared within the kitchen.

"Hi Kaa-san, Nai-chan." A purple haired young women said with a smile. She had a ponytail almost reaching the ground that was held up with an orange ribbon. She was a spitting image of her mother, down to her not widely known sadistic personality.

"Hi Nee-chan!" Her little brother greeted her with a big smile and a crushing hug.

In fact, it was almost _too_ crushing. "N-nai-chan! You're crushing me!" He squeezed harder and she felt her back pop in several places. "Crushing me!" She said comically as she flails in her shorter siblings grip.

He released her and she fell to the ground gasping for air. "Hehe, Nee-chan you should really workout more!"

"Kurenai!" Their mother said with a scolding tone of voice. "You don't tell a lady such things, it's very rude!"

Meanwhile Akeno was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth with a far off look in her eyes. "A kid called me weak, my own little brother." She spouted more incoherent babble.

"Sorry Nee-chan!" He said happily as he tackled her downed form. "Hehehe, I was just kidding!" He said as he began to tickle her.

Shuri did not regret for a moment taking in this child. He was such a bright young boy, and he had such a strong, promising future ahead of him.

Soon enough dinner was finished, curry and rice. Nothing too special, and it was especially welcome with a growing boy who had a large appetite. They finished quickly, and before he knew it he was being grabbed by his older sister by the hand and being pulled outside.

"C'mon Nai-chan, let's go for a walk!" He nodded happily as Shuri gave them the go ahead.

They found themselves at their favorite park.

"Hey Nai-chan?" The young woman asked her younger brother by two years.

He hummed to himself, though he indicated that he was listening.

"Kaa-san thinks we should be moving soon, she says that relations with the family are breaking down even further."

He nodded slightly, a serious visage upon his face.

"Have you been practicing Nai-chan?"

He nodded again, "My back has been hurting recently, I think I may grow my second set of wings soon!" He seemed happy, yet conflicted at the same time.

"Are you strong enough to protect yourself, Nai-chan?"

"My light is strong, though I feel it would be easier to control if I wasn't half human," She was surprised at how serious he was, a child he may be but he took training seriously. "It's a bit awkward though, I feel like I'm less human for some reason."

"Don't think such depressing thoughts Nai-chan, You're my little brother and I'll always be there for you."

He smiled and hugged her, his head resting on her chest. "I love you Nee-chan."

"I love you too, Nai-chan." He wondered how wrong the world can become in a single moment.

A piercing scream cut through the air, and Kurenai already knew who it belonged to.

A look passed upon his face, and before Akeno could react two black feathery wings burst from his back. She swore she could hear the sound barrier crackle as he speared his way through the air.

"KAA-CHAN!" Our young protagonist yelled out as he entered the Himejima shrine. He ran into the Main Hall where several dozen human men and his Mother were currently at.

"It may not be your spawn, Shuri, but look at how disgusting it is. Looking at us in such desperation and anger." A wizened old man said with a sneer upon his wrinkled face.

"Oji-san?" Kurenai said in surprise and a bit of anger.

"I'm not your uncle boy, or your family. Shuri was kind enough to take you in and look at where you've gotten her?"

A spell struck Shuri from behind, and Kurenai watched as the spell exited through her chest. A fist sized hole was where her heart used to be, and as the light left her eyes she drew in a shaky breath.

"Kure...nai…" She fell forward, gone from this world.

His pupils constricted as he looked in horror as her corpse fell forward in slow motion. A scream behind him indicated that his sister had caught up to him.

He felt pure hate build within him as he surged forward, claw like fingers embedding themselves deeply within his chest. He felt breastplate give way, and as he pulled apart the cracked bone he found the man's heart within. Though it would end his life quickly, he deciding to perhaps, play with him just a little longer. He sunk his hands deeper within, he felt a ramrod straight bone structure. He had his hands on both sides and _pulled._ Supernatural strength tore the man in half and as his body fell Kurenai's crimson eyes glowed.

A head fell to the floor, Kurenai panted as he looked at the 20 dead men he had killed. He feels no remorse for the act, they had taken his Kaa-chan and he would take their lives.

The flapping of wings caught his attention as a middle aged man with a Wolverine-like appearance descended into the house.

His face was twisted in a mixture of anger and despair as his sword of light shown in the natural darkness of the Main Hall.

"Otou-san!" A horrified Akeno screamed as she sat with her back against the wall, her eyes were dull and wide.

"Akeno! Kurenai!" The man had tears in his eyes, "Shuri….." His face suddenly turned to stone as he realized what his absence has cost him.

"Why weren't you here Tou-san! You should have protected Kaa-chan! Why couldn't you protect her!" Akeno screamed out, her voice hoarse from sobbing uncontrollably. "Look at Kurenai!" Baraqiel could not, "I said look at him!" Baraqiel did, but he already knew his adopted son was gone to the world.

"I hate you! I hate Fallen Angels! I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed as she ran out of the house, only to run into the hardened body of a crimson haired twenty year old man. A twelve year old girl, with similar hair was behind him. Her wide eyes and tears on her cheeks betrayed her princess-like appearance.

"We should have known, it was only a matter of time." Baraqiel said to himself in self-loathing. Akeno's eyes were wide as the crimson haired girl wrapped her arms around her body.

"I'm Rias Gremory," She said softly, her tone of voice heavy with sorrow. "You have not yet lost your way…. Tell me Akeno Himejima…. Will you continue to live for my sake?" Akeno gave a tearful nod as she sobbed into the girl's shoulder, not realizing in her grief she had forgotten about her brother. The trio disappeared into a magic circle, one without coloration, but a tint of crimson was visible.

Baraqiel turned to his adopted son, four pitch black ranges sprouted from his back. He was stroking his Mother's long hair as his other hand rest upon her cooling cheek.

"Kurenai….. I am so sorry.." He had failed him.

"You failed them." Kurenai's voice was devoid of emotion.

"I know." Baraqiel's deep voice showed his sorrow.

Though it was such a gruesome scene, he could still smell the lavender shampoo his wife used.

"Bury her among the Lavender garden, it's what she would have wanted." Kurenai said in his chilling voice.

"I will," Baraqiel stepped backwards as his son rose. "I'm sorry Kurenai, I wasn't strong enough."

"Tell that to her." Before he could stop him, Kurenai was already gone.

 **Well, that's chapter 1. Tell me how I did, spot any plotholes? PM me, or review about it. I'm still new to writing more serious stories as a whole and my English grade was never above a C+ so if I have mistakes, tell me. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, Chapter one was a success. Thank you for your interest in it! Chapter two actually was ready the day after chapter one was but to be honest I forgot! Ehehehe

"She's at Kuoh, Kurenai." A middle aged man with a blond tuft of hair said with a serious look on his face.

Kurenai, now at the age of 15 had grown. He was a handsome young lad, his black hair was shoulder length. His skin was tanned slightly, a muscular build complimented his height. Ruby eyes naturally narrowed seemed cold, but focused.

"I see, is she well?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I imagine she's currently training hard, since she has 10 days before they battle that Phenex." Azazel said in a serious tone of voice.

"Then I will find this Phenex, I will stop the engagement so I can finally be with my sister once again."

"You know that cannot happen Kurenai," He was met with a smoldering ruby glare. "You would hurt the Gremory girl, it was her family's meddling along with your father's to have Akeno join her peerage."

"My hatred…. Would harm an innocent," Kurenai stilled for a moment, "Fine, I see your point"

Azazel knew of the boy's intense anger, at well, all things. He had been handed a tragic life that had given him no respite. He smiled as he walked away from the boy sitting at the desk given to the Vice-Governor General's secretary. Perhaps he would gain his third pair of wings soon, though Azazel never really knew how much the boy trained.

Azazel's eyes widened as he felt a powerful release of energy from Kuoh. ' _It can't be…'_

"It seems Kokabiel has made his move," Azazel said, his voice angry yet calm.

"You need to call Lucifer." Azazel looked towards him and nodded

"Kurenai, this is bad," Azazel said before Kurenai could leave. "If anything I thought he would have waited longer but I was wrong. The separate dimension those kids are training in will forcefully evict them because of that strong release of power." Kurenai's eyes widened.

"Azazel-sama," Kurenai said, his voice devoid of emotion. Azazel knew this was serious by now. The brat never referred to him respectfully.

"You have permission to use _her._ Use it for only five minutes at the maximum." He nodded and turned away.

He held his hands out, his palms were forward and for a moment nothing happened. A second later to magic circle appeared on his palms and he clapped his hands together. As he spread his hands apart a length of miasma filled the space between.

"I, who treads the darkness of the Abyss

The Protector of the Light and the Woe of Darkness

I, who will punish the souls of the damned

And the one who has became the Darkness

Erupt from the Abyss! **Finstertöter!"** (Dark Slayer in German, Cursed Sword of Artorias)

A distant wolf howl echoed throughout the area, and a gleaming greatsword rested in his hands.

" _It has been a while, my master."_ A metallic and smooth female voice announced itself in his mind.

"It has."

" _Hmmmm,"_ The voice hummed in a soothing manner. " _I will require one soul, my master. I would ask for more, but I find you too interesting to demand as such."_

"Thank you for your generosity then." He disappeared in a flurry of black feathers.

It was only mere minutes, but the school campus of Kuoh was clearly devastated. He saw a group of people holding a massive barrier protecting the outside world from the chaos within. The barrier was slowly weakening, so it would be simple for him to rip it open long enough for him to enter.

He shoots off and two of his wings surge forward and he easily pierces through the barrier, though it would alert the ones keeping it stable.

They would never be able to warn Rias in time. So they put their hope in her.

He had expected less damage actually, he let out a whistle at the amount of destruction the fight has caused.

" _Quite a few powerful souls are here, my master."_ The sword almost sounded, excited!

"I already know the one I will give to you." He felt a bit insulted that the ten winged fallen angel had not noticed his presence yet. He surveyed the area and saw a group of teenagers below him, some were passed out while others were heavily injured.

" _You mustn't waste time, my master. Four minutes left."_

He did not answer her, as his eyes were stuck onto the heavily panting form of his older sister. Her arm had been torn off from below the elbow and blood leaked slowly, but freely from it. It seems for some reason she had the most damage compared to the others around her as a young blonde girl emitted a green glow from her hands. It seemed to stop the blood flowing, but it would not regrow her arm.

His thoughts were broken as a massive spear of light made itself known as Kokabiel prepared to finish them all off for good.

"Unforgivable." His voice was quiet and low. Kokabiel launched the spear and the group closed their eyes in recognition.

"I, who shall consume all light

Devour the holy!

And submit to the Darkness!"

A nova of light burst forth, blinding the entire area. It died down to show Kurenai's greatsword consuming the remnants of light. Tendrils, devoid of all light snaked across the blade and around the remaining portion of the spear. The spear seemed to melt into the darkness and it disappeared all together.

" _Three minutes, master!"_ His companion's voice once again steeled his resolve.

He turned his head towards Akeno, her stunned, watery eyes told him what he already knew.

"By order of the Governor General, Kokabiel you are sentenced to die. Now come in peace to your eventual execution or be consumed."

"You fucking brat! I knew he would send you!" Kokabiel had a menacing grin on his face. "Why, do you think I did more damage to that little half breed sister of yours?" Kurenai's eyes narrowed.

"Enough talk, die." He vanished in a shadow of darkness.

Kokabiel dodged quickly to the side as a greatsword made itself known from above him. As the sword struck the ground a crater formed from the impact.

" _2 minutes, master! Please hurry!"_ Her usual soothing voice sounded worried, though he did not mind the voice in his head, no matter what.

"You cannot kill me boy!" Kokabiel sent a thunderous punch, striking Kurenai in the stomach as blackish blood went past his lips. Kurenai's eyes widened, not before a murderous smirk appeared on his lips as he spied the blood on his blade.

A glob of blood behind Kokabiel suddenly turned into a tendril and speared through Kokabiel's chest.

"Haha….. Hahaha…. HAHAHAHA!" Intense laughter passed through Kurenai's lips as several more small spots of bloods turned into tendrils. Spearing themselves into vital organs.

"You haven't won yet, boy." A spear of light passed through Kurenai's shoulder and he saw his arm fall limply to the ground.

Everyone gathered, including Kokabiel watched in horrified curiosity as black snakes of darkness coiled down to the limp arm and slowly placed it back where it belonged. A cracked was heard and Kurenai rotated his arm to check for stiffness.

Kurenai capitalized on Kokabiel's fascination and lust for the power to have such a thing he did not feel the blade pierce his heart.

"H-how!"

"You should be old enough to know not to underestimate even the weakest of opponents." Kokabiel looked shocked but nodded in recognition as he burst into a mass of black smoke. A goldish orb floated in his place, it had a tint of black to it signifying the owner's fallen angel status. He grabbed the soul and pierced it with his sword.

It disappeared in a small vortex and he sighed in relief. It was tough fighting an opponent so powerful, though he was so greatly underestimated it still frightened him. He was lucky that Kokabiel knew nothing of his powers, and Kurenai would not allow himself to ever win by luck alone ever again.

He stabbed the sword into the ground and held a hand above the the pommel. A magic circle appeared on his palm and the sword disappeared in a wisp of darkness.

He felt the fatigue of using such a weapon, but he did not sustain any injuries so he figured he should suck it up.

"K-kurenai?" A shaky voice said from behind him, a voice he knew all too well and longed to hear for….. Such a long time. He turned around and Akeno was only a few meters away from him.

' _She really has inherited her looks from Kaa-san.'_

He strode forward, he was only centimeters away at this point. He cupped her cheek with a calloused hand.

"You saved me yet again." Akeno said quietly, staring into her brother's ruby eyes.

He wiped the tear falling down her cheek with his thumb. "We'll be together soon, and you'll never leave me again." He rubbed her cheek gently and he disappeared into the shadows. Akeno fell to her knees and held her cheek with her remaining hand. Rias bent down to help her up and was surprised to see Akeno have such a shining smile.

A hoarse scream tore itself from his throat as black veins pulsed in his left arm. "Agh! Dammit! Is this really all I can handle!" He yelled as his arm throbbed painfully.

" _It is not, master."_

"Ar-Artorias-san?"

" _As you wield Dark Slayer more, you slowly meld with it. It is a cursed blade that will either enslave you to the darkness, or bend to your unrelenting will."_ The reassuring female voice once again made herself known. " _As such, my mental link to you grows stronger. Now I can speak freely within your mind."_

"The power… It's so intoxicating.." His voice was shaky with the stress of fighting against the Abyss' influence.

" _It is, it is an all powerful, encompassing force of nature that will only grow stronger the more you use it,"_ Artorias paused for a moment. " _You would have to possess my ring, if you are to ever properly bend it to your will, master."_ She spoke for a few more minutes about where the ring would be located.

"I see." The veins slowly faded away and his arm turned back to normal. A knock on his door startled him but he quickly cooled himself.

"Come in."

Azazel again found himself surprised at this young man. He had killed Kokabiel, even though it was by pure luck did not matter. It still happened.

"Azazel, I need to go into the Dimensions of Familiars."

Azazel stuck a pinky in his ear, nodded to himself, then stared at Kurenai blankly. "You're serious?" A nod, "You need to enter the Familiar Forest." Another nod, "Well, I guess I do owe you one." A final nod made him sigh.

"Fine, you're right. I really do owe you one. I'll transport you there by nightfall. Just don't get caught by _anyone_. This could start a war if they find you." In a flash of light, Kurenai was gone.

A thick bundle of trees blocked his visions.

" _I must say, master. You have good negotiating skills."_

"Shut up, stupid woman."

A metallic giggle echoed within his mind.

" _Now, just follow where your instincts take you."_

He had no idea for how long he had traveled, or how far.

All he knew was that his damn legs hurt and his back was aching.

"How much longer?" He almost whined out.

" _Stop complaining, we're here."_

He perked up immediately as he looked at the massive tomb in front of him.

"This is…"

A deep, unearthly growl made him step back. A massive gray wolf, easily the size of a bus leaped into the open.

" _Oh, Hey Sif-chan!"_

"...Eh?" Kurenai said out loud as the wolf turned it's head in confusion. It growled deeply at Kurenai and bared its massive fangs.

"Oh…. Fuck.." He said as his vision went black.

Cliffhangers are a bummer man. Oh well.

Did you like it? Review it and tell me how I did!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy Chapter 3 everyone! The cliffhanger was a bit forced but I didn't feel like going through all the trouble of writing it out immediately.

So just suffer for some more set-up, I may follow canon a bit but for the most part I'm going to _attempt_ to trying some AU stuff. No promises though.

"Stop!" He should have known this wolf would attack him. "Please! I can't take anymore!" He yelled through the assault.

Sif stopped.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was going to get licked to death."

" _Must you be so dramatic.."_ Artorias said with a sigh of annoyance.

"So this is your partner, Artorias?"

" _Yes, Sif is my wolf companion. She's a bit on the mean side so be careful. Once you get to know her though she has such a cute personality!"_ Artorias gushed happily.

"Huh? This is your new wielder, master? What in the world were you thinking?" The massive wolf said in a menacing voice.

"You're….. A girl too?" Kurenai jumped back quickly to dodge her paw smashing where he once was.

Another paw slammed into the ground. "What! So I can't be a girl? Are you calling me fat!" Sif began to snarl angrily at his smaller form.

"Well no, I'd say you're quite healthy for such a big girl." He said in an innocent manner.

An embarrassed blush encompassed her cheeks. "Who the hell do you think you are huh! Coming in here with Master and calling me names!"

'This wolf… definitely just blushed. What the hell?' "Uh… I'm Kurenai no surname, half Fallen Angel half human. Um… Nice to meet you." The wolf took a step back.

"U-um… Uh… Yeah… Nice to meet you too…" Sif sat down on it's haunches and patiently waited for him to speak.

"I need Artorias-san's ring."

Sif's eyes widened, "Why would I give it to you? Master may approve of you, but I do not."

" _I think you've said enough Sif-chan. He has my approval and my loyalty. That should be enough."_

"But master! He can withstand the Abyss longer with your Wolf Ring! Not to mention his attacks will be stronger!"

" _He is my master now, Sif-chan."_

"I refuse." Sif stated in a resolute tone.

"You will give me that ring." Kurenai stated in a quiet voice. "I will not hesitate to kill you for it." Artorias gasped.

"Oh? Aren't you a bit too arrog-" Her voice stopped as a sudden feeling of dread filled her heart. She looked towards the young man and could not help but take a step back at the anger in his eyes.

"Give me the ring, whether you join me or not is of little consequence." Sif backed up with a scared look across her canine features. Kurenai looked at his left hand's ring finger to find a ring with a wolf engraved upon it.

The heavy feeling in the air lifted as Kurenai smiled, "Thank you!" He said with a sense of cheeriness.

"You're welcome… Kurenai-s… sama... " The wolf said with a bowed head.

"I'm glad you could see it my way. C'mon, let's go." The wolf nodded and they vanished.

"Well Akeno, how do you like your new arm?" A buxom red-haired young woman asked her friend.

"It's like I never lost it…. I think it's better even." She said while bending the metallic fingers, her thunder magic was in fact much easier to channel now. Akeno's eyes darkened as she thought of her Father.

"So… That was your brother?" Rias said with hesitation clearly visible in her voice. The other peerage members including the newly joined Xenovia perked up at the question.

"Eh? Brother?" A young woman with long brown and spiky hair said innocently. She was an average looking girl, she had brown eyes and an average figure.

"Senpai has a brother?" Said both Asia and Xenovia.

"He was adopted into our family when he turned 7, after," She paused a moment, steeling herself. "After my Kaa-san was murdered I was separated from him. I was so scared, looking at him have such a murderous face. After not seeing him for five years it seems he's changed." She held a hand to her cheek. 'Though.. Not too much it seems.' She thought inwardly with a smile.

"I'm glad you're back Kurenai, I won't ask questions about the wolf but I have a mission for you."

Kurenai immediately grew serious, "What is it?"

"A… large number of my subordinates have broken off into a splinter group. They seem to hold the same feelings as Kokabiel did. They have gathered quite a few Yokai with the same mindset," He paused a moment to read the file given to him a bit longer. "Humans also, a few devils but nothing too big. Can you handle it?"

"Detainment for eventual execution?" Kurenai asked, since it was the usual procedure.

"No, kill them," Kurenai's eyes narrowed immediately. "They won't change, it will cost lives keeping them alive."

"I see, can you give me exact numbers and the location of their next camp?"

"Oh? Not going into a straight fight eh?" Kurenai shook his head.

"I see, well there are around 500 of them. Set your traps well. Have their souls if you wish." Azazel pointed to the area on the map and Kurenai vanished.

He had to admit he was quite exhausted. Creating an entire sealing array just for traps had exhausted him. He exerted more of his magic into the traps, he cut the palm of his hand and let the blood flow freely throughout.

"That should be good."

" _You must rest now, master. Exerting yourself while using my blade is quite dangerous."_

"I understand, I should be able to just watch the traps go off on their own now."

He had to wait another six hours for anyone to arrive, but when they did the entire camp was already set up.

" _It seems 500 was a bit too small, master."_

"Yeah, it won't matter. They're all dead anyway."

The traps had been set off, and screams pierced the night. Black tendrils, fire and lightning traps killed everyone. Not a single soul had survived, their corpses littered the earth and orbs rose and stopped just above their bodies.

A necessary evil, he fell to his knees as he approached a dozen smaller orbs. "Dammit…. I should have known." Sif who had been silent made her way towards her new master.

He felt a stinging pain in his back, he fell backwards into a sitting position. "What a shitty way to gain another pair of wings.." He gathers the dozen small souls into his hands and held them close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry." he said as tears of blood cascaded down his face. He absorbed the souls in the area with **Finstertöter**. He took one more gaze at the bodies before they exploded into smoke, he shook his head then fell into the shadows.

He appeared in Azazel's office, where said man was looking through papers on his desk.

"I don't believe men are born to be killers, Kurenai." Azazel did not look up to meet Kurenai's stare. "They are made, by people like me to further their goals," He sat the papers down and looked at him. "Tell me something Kurenai, can this world be saved?"

"No," Kurenai said without a moment of hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because people like me, work for people like you." Azazel's eyes widened.

"I see, well I guess it's come to this then," Azazel rose from his chair. "I, Governor General of the Grigori hereby relieve you of your duty. All accommodations will be made for you to enjoy your stay at Kuoh." Kurenai's eyes widened and he could feel his entire body shake.

"You will watch over the two Kings that reside in Kuoh, protect them from the shadows," Azazel pulled a credit card from his pocket and with a flick of his wrist, Kurenai caught it in between two fingers. "A card with no limit. Use it as you please, now leave." Azazel said in a solemn voice.

Kurenai knew why he was doing this, though he just nodded and disappeared in the shadows.

" _I thought you had no surname, master?"_ Artorias asked suddenly.

"Azazel must have thought it necessary, I don't mind I suppose."

" _I hope Sif-chan will be okay, hopefully she shrunk herself to be able to fit into the house."_ Artorias said with a nervous giggle.

"Hey, did you hear? We're getting another transfer student!"

"Eh? We just had one a few days ago! That blue-haired girl is hot!"

"I heard it's a boy."

Isana Hyoudou perked up at that, Koneko and Asia likewise heard this and were naturally curious just like everyone else is.

The class grew quiet as a black haired, handsome young man with piercing ruby eyes entered the classroom.

"Go on, introduce yourself." The teacher said with a smile.

"I'm Kurenai Himejima, I have traveled around the country for the past five years." He saw their wide open eyes.

"He's related to Onee-sama?" A few girls whispered quietly.

"I am Akeno Himejima's younger brother if anyone was curious, please take care of me." He promptly ignored the squeals from the women as he sat next to the familiar brown-haired girl.

Isana looked to be in deep thought, not even hiding her stare at the young man. Her eyes widened as she made the realization. "It's you! You're that guy!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"I'm glad you could connect the dots, Hyoudou-san." He said with a roll of his eyes.

The girl simply did not stop speaking the entire day, at this moment he almost regretted coming here.

"I'll head to your guys' club first. Hyoudou-san, could you please gather the other members. I do like to be a bit dramatic sometimes."

"Er… Sure, but please call me by my first name." She said uncertain about all of this.

He nodded and made his way to the clubhouse.

"Hm… Roomy," He said as he checked the place out, he sat down on the couch to only jump up from it. "How is a couch so comfortable? What kind of luxury is this? Well… I suppose it is the Gremory girl we're talking about." He peeked into the room closed off by a curtain. "A bathroom?" He looked around more, a fridge? What the hell?

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the couch and waited.

"I really hope Sif thought it through."

" _The more you say it master, the less faith I have in her."_

"You're not very nice to her, I'm already a better friend to her than you."

" _Hey! You take that back!"_

"No souls for you."

" _M-master... Uh.. Let's not be hasty okay? Souls are uh.. VERY important to my function! I swear!"_

"Mhmm." He stopped the banter once the door was blown off it's hinges by a bolt of lightning.

He stopped the missile that was Akeno with his hands on her shoulders. She had tears streaking down her face, her violet eyes glistening with emotion.

He grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, he noticed the hand was cool to the touch. Her other hand cupped his cheek which he leaned into.

"It's like watching two lovers reunite." Isana said very, _very_ quietly to the group gathered in the hallway.

"You've grown so much, Kurenai." He was finally taller than her, broad shouldered and muscled. He truly had grown.

"You have too, Nee-san." She pulled him into a hug as she began to sob uncontrollably. He followed her down to the floor as she kept sobbing, whispering his name softly. Her eyes were shut tight and her non-stop whispering told him just how much she missed him.

"I'm home, Nee-san. I'm home and you'll never leave my side again." She nodded as she pressed her face against his chest to hide her sobs.

"K-kurenai… Do you… Have a home?" He rubbed her back slowly to soothe her soul.

"Let's go, Nee-san." She nodded and they disappeared.

Akeno did not notice the change in scenery or the nice house she was currently inside of. All she cared about was going to sleep and having her brother there with her.

As they laid down on the bed she snuggled up to him and Kurenai felt peace settle within his heart.

I know I know, gushy shit is all good and well. It's all setting up his characterization. To give him a personality I had to make sure he had morals, and was vulnerable at times. I've noticed that some writers tend to make their characters emotionless, or just all around have no actual emotions. That's fine though, everyone is different.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed.

I just noticed I always finish chapters at the end of scenes, it's kind of strange so I'll try to steer away from that in the future.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

She had watched him writhe in agony, a sheen of sweat covered his bare chest. She remembered when he first came home all those years ago. The vacant look in his eyes and the horrible nightmares he would have. To hear a seven year old child crying out in terror because he had to watch his parents murdered every night was a horrible thing to witness.

Her pain was nothing compared to his. He had killed, to try to protect their Mother and he had killed to protect her.

The look she had seen when he had killed Kokabiel, it was that of a seasoned killer. One that did not belong on a 15 year old's face.

She to has killed in the name of her King, yet they were stray devils. They were insane and had barely any scrap of emotion left. Those kills did not harm her but her brother had killed actual people.

She squeaked in fright as he suddenly sat up, breathing deeply to calm his nerves. He looked over his shoulder at her laying down form. Her violet eyes were staring widely into his.

He gave a smile, "Good morning, Nee-san." He said quietly as he turned on the lamp next to his bed. It illuminated his room and showed the many scars on his back, some even that looked from a whip.

"Can you cook?" Kurenai asked while stretching his legs.

"Of course I can."

"Do you think you could go fix something up for us?"

"Mhmm, just let me get dressed."

"I'll be taking a shower then." He walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He heard the bedroom door shut and heard Akeno walk downstairs. As he turned the shower on and stepped in he heard a piercing scream from downstairs.

"Oh right, I forgot about Sif." He said, a small laugh escaping his lips.

As he made his way down to the living room he spotted Sif, just sitting down on the couch. Good thing she was about the size of a rottweiler or else it would be trouble.

"Hello, Sif." He said as he sat next to her.

"Hmmm? Oh, morning Kurenai-sama." She said before a yawn hit her. A paw hit Kurenai on the leg, "IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WOULD SAY? I WAS SO BORED YESTERDAY! I'M NOT SOME HOUSE PET Y'KNOW!" He turned his head towards her.

"I-it's not like I missed you or anything!" She turned away with tears in her brown eyes.

"Did she just?"

" _She did."_

"Typical Tsundere." Akeno said from within the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sif barked loudly, "Come over here then melon tits! I'll show you a fucking Tsundere!"

" _She was never good at comebacks either, master. I apologize"_ Kurenai shook his head and made his way into the kitchen.

It was a simple western breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage and toast.

"Thank you for cooking, Nee-san." He said as he ate his food at a slow pace.

"It feels… nice… Like everything backs to normal." She deadpanned as Sif padded into the kitchen and at the large plate of food Akeno prepared for her.

"I'm glad I started the day before a week long break." He said softly.

"It was kind of strange, but we can spend so much time together now!" Akeno said happily, a large smile on her face.

"Unfortunately I believe there will be more enemies to face." He turned towards her, "Plus you and your friends have to continue your training." Akeno's face darkened for a moment before a light bulb lit above her head.

"I can just ask Rias to take you with us!" She pounded her own fist happily.

"The teleportation would be tricky but it could work… Fine fine. I know you'd just pout about it anyway." He said, noticing she was in fact already pouting.

"I'll call her immediately." She sprinted away from the table. He finished his plate and after putting it in the sink he made his way to the couch. Sif sat next to him and laid her head across his lap.

"At first I was hesitant to trust another, Kurenai-sama." Sif spoke quietly to him.

"I know, it's only natural."

"It has only been a few days but you have shown yourself to be a good master," He scratched her head in appreciation to her comment. "Though why do you have to be so lovey dovey with every woman you see? You're even all nice to Artorias! You can't sex up a sword, Kurenai-sama!"

If he was not sitting, he would have infact fell to the floor in embarrassment. "It's a Fallen Angel's nature to seduce, I don't really notice it when I do it unwillingly."

"Hmph! I know you just want to have a bunch of concubines to bend to your will! I've seen it all before!"

"Wise and fierce, aren't you just the full package Sif?"

Her fur turned red, whether in anger or embarrassment he did not know. "Are you hitting on me? I'm a wolf dammit! You ain't touchin' this lady, no way! Well.. I mean you could but that's not the point here!"

Kurenai really could not believe his ears. "Sif, I think it'd be best if you just kept quiet."

"Yeah… I think so too." She laid her head back in his lap.

Akeno made her way back down the stairs, "Well, Rias said it should be fine. So let's get packed and ready to leave within an hour."

He nodded, "You're coming to Sif."

"Yes!" She whooped.

He sighed.

444444444444444444444444444

He found it a bit awkward, spending time with a group of people he does not know. It could be worst, he thought to himself.

After he formally introduced himself he sat on the couch while everyone else left to train. Sif joined him and she was seemingly more calm in this area.

"Forests always make me feel calmer, Kurenai-sama." He nodded, it made sense. She was a free spirited animal to begin with.

"I feel like this whole battle is flawed from the start. She cannot win, but I know Lucifer or her family would never go against her wishes…. Unless…" He began to laugh aloud. "Don't you see it Sif? They're using Riser as a stepping stone to make Rias' peerage stronger." Sif's eyes widened.

"That does make sense."

"Those Gremory's are a crafty bunch, always butting in when they aren't welcome."

She nodded again.

He decided to stop lazing around and walked to the forest to watch Isana practice her magic training with Akeno.

He waved at the two as he sat on the sidelines.

"Kurenai-sama?" Sif asked as she sat beside him. "I think we should train together."

"That's a good idea, can you use a sword?"

"W-well… A long time ago I guarded Artorias' grave from invaders. It was before her sword was cursed so I don't have a weapon anymore." She said softly.

"I can create some training swords if you'd like." She nodded quickly.

He summoned a wooden greatsword, similar in weight and shape to his own. For Sif he created a much bigger version, at least 10 feet long but still weighted.

She grew herself to the size of a small truck and grabbed the sword in her fanged jaws. She shifted the blade so it pointed away from Kurenai and a wolfish grin grew on her face.

Kurenai took his shirt off, causing Sif to back away. "What are you doing, idiot!"

"You're not wearing armor, so I won't wear anything also. I am keeping my pants on, you pervert."

"Wh-WHAT! SAY THAT TO MY FACE BASTARD!" She roared as she charged forward with a sideways swipe. He ducked under the blade and slashed at her, she managed to block it but one could tell she was out of practice.

"Come now girl! Do you want a bone after this or not?" He actually paused for moment, Sif took this opportunity to hit him strongly on the head with her sword.

"Which bone do you want exactly?" He asked slowly, ignoring the little bit of pain on his skull.

She jumped backwards 10 feet. "W-w-w-w-WHAT!" She said, as her suddenly grey fur turned beet red.

He began to laugh, "Man, why are you so easy to tease?" He surged forward and struck her softly on the nose. "See? I win."

She dropped the sword and fell onto her rear end. "...You're very mean." Sif said, if she were capable she would be pouting.

"I'm just teasing you, Sif-chan. It wouldn't be easy for us to be together."

Sif turned away, and she mumbled very quietly to herself. "It's easier than you think, you stupid jerk."

"What was that?"

"NOTHING! Just go watch melon tits train, I'm tired and want to nap."

Kurenai looked at her strangely, a pang of guilt hit his chest. Had he gone too far? He knew if he apologized right now she would blow up at him.

As he walked away Artorias made herself known. " _She may be a wolf, master… But she is still a young maiden at heart. Just make sure if you do anything that you take responsibility._ "

He felt guilty all of the sudden, this is such a strange situation he thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted as a massive beam of crimson light blew the top half of a mountain off.

He turned towards Isana and Akeno, and funnily enough both of their pants were literally blown off.

"Bear panties? I'm disappointed Isana-san!" Kurenai yelled from his position.

She of course let out a girly scream, Akeno giggled as she repaired her clothes.

"Ara ara! That was certainly a powerful burst of energy. Wouldn't you say Kurenai-kun?" She said to Kurenai who had now appeared next to the newly pantsed duo.

"Yes, but her lack of control could be troubling. For some reason…. I really don't like that lecherous look on her face right now." Isana had a massive blush and was mumbling as she began to walk back to the mansion.

"I would have to agree this time…" Akeno said with a sweatdrop. "So, Kurenai-kun. How was your training?"

"Ah.. Well it didn't last very long. I was a bit insensitive to Sif-chan." Akeno rose an eyebrow but he waved her off.

"Let's go back then, I'm quite hungry." Akeno said with a small smile as she wrapped her arm around her brother's.

He nodded.

Dinner was a chatty affair, though mostly for everyone but him and Koneko.

He had waited for everyone to go to bed before he made his way outside and deep into the forest. He whistled loudly, and a moment later Sif made her way to his side with an upset look on her face.

He whispered the incantation, and the greatsword was once again in his hand. Sif felt a shiver go down her spine at the serious expression his face held.

"I'm sorry for my words earlier. I should have been more aware of your feelings."

"It's only natural, Kurenai-sama. I am the last of my kind, I will do anything to revive my kin."

"I understand, it will have to wait 'til later."

Sif nodded and she sat a few feet away from him.

" _So master, I need to to just sit down and lay the blade across your lap. Place one hand on the blade and the other on the hilt.."_ He did as such, he felt the shadows and the darkness of nighttime stir around him.

"It seems calmer… The swirling chaos that is the Abyss." His eyes narrowed as he felt a stirring in his stomach.

" _It seems you are close to attaining your Balance Breaker."_

His eyes widened, "So that's what that feeling is, how can I attain it?"

" _One more powerful soul should be enough…. Master.. You have to tread carefully from now on."_

"I know, the Abyss is dangerous."

" _It is, even with all of the things protecting me from it… I eventually succumbed. You have been the only light in my otherwise dark world."_ Kurenai's eyes widened.

'That almost sounded like a confession of love.' He thought to himself in surprise.

" _...You must be vigilant and aware when you release my power master. For if you stare into the Abyss for too long, it will stare back."_ (Credit is due Nietzsche's _Beyond Good and Evil_. It basically means You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain or something like that)

He summoned more power and the wind whipped violently around him. Just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. The greatsword vanished and he stayed seated.

"A small boost in power, this ring certainly does help keep it at bay more efficiently." Kurenai said as the shadows around him receded.

"By the way, Kurenai-sama. Apology accepted." She said as she nuzzled her face into his side. He placed a hand on her head and pet her gently.

They arrived back an hour later, the entire house was asleep except for Sif and him. He made his way to the couch and allowed her to snuggled up to him. He smiled softly and rubbed her head once again.

He heard someone coming down the stairs and head into the kitchen, a familiar red haired young woman sat across from him with glasses on, and a book in her hands.

"Oh, Kurenai-kun. You're aw-! Why are you in your underwear!" She almost yelled out.

"Huh? I sleep in just my underwear, is it too much for you?" He said with a coy smile.

"N-no. Just surprised me is all! Now let me read my book in peace!" She humphed at him, he shook his head.

Another tsundere, though he figured both are more dere than tsun.

He figured it was a good time for sleep, so he shut his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

He awoke with a gasp for air. ' _Dammit, not again.'_ He thought to himself angrily.

It was already light out, about five hours later. Rias had fallen asleep on the couch adjacent to him.

"You coming, Sif?"

She rose her head sleepily, she let out a yawn and licked her paw a few times. "Hm? Sure I guess, are we training some more Kurenai-sama?"

"That's the plan, some endurance and stamina training for the both of us. Sound good?"

"Mm!" She hummed cutely before running out the door.

 **44444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

"Oh God! Make it stop!" Sif yelled as she crawled behind Kurenai.

"It's just running! Stop being a little pup!" Kurenai yelled to her 50 feet in front of her.

"H-How can you keep this up Kurenai-sama! It's been 30 miles!" She gasped for air as she crumbled on the ground.

Before she knew it, he was right next to her with a jug of water. With dexterity not known to her kind she placed it in her mouth and chugged the entirety of it.

"Well, I'm still impressed." Sif's eyes widened, he was barely sweating!

"Let's go back, Kurenai-sama… Please teleport us, I can't walk anymore." He smiled and they sunk into the shadows.

"Kurenai-sama, are you really part fallen angel? Man, because sometimes it feels like you can be God herself." She said as she stretched out on her comfy bed.

"God…. was a woman?" He had such an incredulous look on his face that it made her giggle.

"Hm? Of course Kurenai-sama! Who else would be able to handle the tactlessness of this planet."

"I see." His eyes certainly were wide.

"Well, could you let me rest Kurenai-sama? A lady needs her beauty sleep." He nodded and left the room. He wrapped a towel around his neck and went downstairs.

The delicious smell must mean breakfast is ready, he made his way into the dining room and everyone was already gathered.

 **Kurenai was the first to speak up**

"I had a pair of underwear go missing, anybody know what happened to it?" Everybody except for Kurenai looked at Isana with a deadpan stare.

"It wasn't me! That's a little too far for even me, I just peep and watch stuff!" Isana yelled with a finger pointing at all of her accusers.

"Oh, she admitted it." Rias said.

"Sure did." Kiba retorted.

"...Disgusting pervert.." Koneko added.

Isana was already in the corner of the room with a cloud over her head.

"Don't worry Isana-san, I believe you." Kurenai said to hopefully lift her mood.

"Oh thank you. Ooh, is this real? Wow it's really big." She remarked as she already made her way to his body and began groping him. Everyone except for Kurenai had a massive blush as they realized what was happening.

"Will you show it to me?"

"Hm? I guess." He said as he pulled his dagger from his shorts.

"Wow, what kind of steel is this?" She said as she grabbed the dagger and poked a finger to the tip.

"It's apparently some ancient version of obsidian, beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah! I just wasn't expecting for you to have a dagger hidden like that." Collectively the entire group blew a sigh of relief at that.

"One always has to be ready, Isana-san."

Surprisingly enough, Isana had a small fetish for weapons.

Rias slammed her hands on the table. "Enough! I can't take anymore of this!" She roared angrily as she dove into her plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Has this group always been so dramatic?"

"It has Kurenai-san and I've only been here for a little while." Asia said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"It doesn't really seem to bother you much, Kurenai-san." Isana pointed out.

"Oh, well I'm use to being surrounded by hordes of women."

Suddenly a black miasma of death crept out of the kitchen. Akeno's head peered out into the dining room and her eyes were black and her hair was waving around menacingly. "What did you say!" She screamed angrily.

"Huh? Nee-san you should calm down, really. I was a secretary after all."

"O-oh…" She said as she ran back into the kitchen.

He face palmed, What in the world is wrong with the women around here?

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

A longer chapter, I'll try to get more typed up this week.

The training arc will only last for another chapter. It's mainly for Kurenai to establish relationships with the peerage. Things will go a bit differently from there on.


	5. Chapter 5

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

He stood across from the petite young woman of the group.

"Go all out, or else I can't guarantee your safety." He said in a serious tone.

Koneko nodded and they launched forward.

"You're slow!" Kurenai yelled as he surged his fist forward, it crashed against hers sending a shockwave around the area.

He swung harder with his left fist, she narrowly dodges and counters with an uppercut. He uses his superior speed to deflect the blow as he sent a punch into her stomach. The hit landed and everything stood still for a moment. The entire peerage was watching from the sidelines with wide eyes.

Suddenly a massive gust of wind and an explosion rocked the area as a massive shockwave resounded from her stomach.

"No defense is perfect, there is no such thing as too fast, or too strong. You have immense potential. When will you realize it?" His voice fell on deaf ears as Koneko was already passed out from the hit.

"Kurenai? Why did you take her out so quickly?"

"She has superior strength and a much more flexible body. Her rook abilities make her more durable than I am. A prolonged fight would have resulted in my eventual defeat," He said in a lecture-like tone. "Furthermore, I only won due to my better speed and technique. Hers is good but unrefined, like she's holding herself back."

They all nodded.

"Why don't you go heal her, Asia-san?" Kurenai said while looking at Koneko's downed form.

"Sure!" She squeaked meekly as she made her way to Koneko. Kurenai walked over to Asia

And watched her heal Koneko.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

"U-um! Kurenai-san! You're embarrassing me!" Asia said with a blush as her hands glowed green.

"It just makes me want to spoil you." Asia hid her face from his view.

"Perhaps even… Corrupt you a little?"

She must have healed her quicker than he thought, for she quickly joined Koneko on the ground with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey! Stop teasing my peerage Kurenai-kun!" Rias said with a somewhat serious expression.

"Do you only recruit perverts?"

"Eh? No! Isana is the only pervert here!"

"Hey!"

"No… Isana is one but Akeno is, Asia is, and you most definitely are."

"Eh? EH?" Rias said while backing away with a shy blush on her face.

"I can still feel your hands groping me while I slept!" He said with a mock hurt expression. "Imagine the scandal it would cause! Rias Gremory has sex with a lowly fallen angel! She gives birth to a black haired red eyed baby girl with the power of destruction! Oooh. The scandal would be absolutely enormous."

Rias could only fall down on her shapely rear as she backed up against a tree.

"In fact… Rias-chan… Why don't we become adults together?" Rias finally clocked out as her face turned red and steam escaped her ears.

Then she fell unconscious.

"Lightweights."

555555555555555555555555555555555555

"I swear Nee-san, you sure found yourself a bunch of interesting friends."

"Ara ara, I expected you to be a bit more hostile towards Rias." She said with a small smile on her face.

"I thought it over, my anger would be misplaced if I attacked her. Though… Perhaps I can annul this marriage contract?" He said with a lopsided grin.

"Kurenai, don't even think about it. Rias treasures her chastity above all else…. And yes. It would create a very big scandal that will have lasting consequences. However unlikely it is especially if she were to get pregnant."

He appeared to be deep in thought. "She will make the last push… I know she already has an eye for me. If she becomes desperate enough she will do whatever it takes to annul it."

"So will you fight for her?"

"I won't refuse her, is what I'm saying." Akeno's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You'll have to marry her! The Gremory family is not one to be trifled with."

"That's fine, even if she hates me for it she'll be happy eventually. I know a male devil's nature, they will speak honeyed words and speak tales of greatness to woe a woman. They are all fake, I don't know about love, but I could tolerate her. Everyone in your little group is tolerable."

"Kurenai… Why would you go so far for someone you barely know?"

"Who knows, my girlfriend tells me to keep my kind nature."

"G-girlfriend!"

He nodded, "She's a strange person, people give us odd looks when we go out of dates. Perhaps it's the way she dressed…? No… maybe because she looks so young?"

"Kurenai? Who is your girlfriend?"

"Just some girl, you wouldn't know her."

"Kurenai!"

"Hehe." He laughed as he ran away from her.

5555555555555555555555555555555555

"Anything to report?" A voice said in his ear as he held the magical circle to it.

"Nothing of importance, Azazel-sama. Although an opportunity has shown itself, I'll explain if anything comes of it."

"I see, Khaos Brigade has mobilized. I believe they may be coming to 'greet' you. After sending several dozen of their wizards to the Abyss I believe they may be angry."

"Should I expect an imminent threat?"

"No no, they'll be coming around the time Rias Gremory fights against the Phenex boy…"

"I see, is that all?"

"No, Sirzechs Lucifer has called in a favor. He said 'End it at any costs, and consider the debt repaid.' I take it you understand the meaning of that?"

"Yes, I won't fail."

"See to it that you don't." The magical circles disappeared and Kurenai sighed.

" _These wizards coming to attack you, won't that interfere with your date? Ryua-sama will not be pleased"_

He remembered when he first told her about the supernatural world. She had sat there with her stoic face and unblinking gray eyes and nodded slowly. He knew she was in deep thought but it was too strange for him.

"I, have always believed in the occult." He recalled her saying with a smug smile on her face.

He had a feeling she knew more than she let on but it was fine. They loved each other dearly and he could not imagine a life without her. He did find it strange how they met when he was 11 and she had not aged but he put it in the back of his mind.

She seemed like an older woman with just some strange youth to her, he did not mind. He preferred older women in fact.

It had taken two years for him to gather the courage, she had never made a facial expression to him. That day though, she smiled brightly and agreed to date him.

He always felt stronger with her nearby, like she brought out the best in him.

Damn, he misses her more than he thought.

'Where the hell did she go?' He thought to himself, 'It's been a month already since I've last spoken to her.'

She was incredibly clingy, it bothered him sometimes but to have his girlfriend on his lap well.

He would not complain.

It had been a long day, so he figured he would get some sleep while the rest of the gang had their fun.

He was just enjoying his vacation really.

As his eyes closed, he missed the pair of eyes in the corner, never blinking.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555

His nightmares had begun to lessen over the years, now they are counteracted by some calming feeling that soothes his soul.

It was strange to him, but he did not mind it at all. A good nights sleep had alluded him for so long, maybe one day it will happen.

He rolled onto his side, the smell of lavender filled his nostrils. He stretched out and found himself grabbing onto a soft naked orb of flesh. A soft moan escaped the lips of the person next to him.

He removed his hand and sat up slowly. "Nee-san? I know you're awake."

She cracked open an eyelid then let out a small giggle. "Ara ara, to think a brother would grope his nee-san in her sleep. How naughty~"

"Quiet, you lewd woman." He said with a surprisingly serious glare.

She shrunk back a little, "Ah. sorry. I was just playing a joke.

"It's fine, just don't do it again."

She nodded as she watched him fade away into the shadows.

The entire group made their way into the training ground to find Kurenai drenched in sweat and a panting Sif with her jaws around his arm.

"Oh? So you're getting serious now?" Kurenai said with a dark grin.

"Heh! You'll be the one eating kibble tonight!"

Everything paused for a moment. Sif looked around and everyone was shaking their heads at her.

"Honestly, Sif-chan. I don't even feed you kibble."

" _That certainly was weak, Sif-chan."_ Artorias found it necessary to chime in.

"Shut it! Stupid master, stupid old master!" She bit down harder and his arm phased out of her jaws.

She charged at him and he met her charge with a tackle, causing Kurenai to fall on top of her.

She roared and sent him flying off of her chest. "Where you think you touchin' huh!" She said angrily. She swiped at him with her claws and slammed her superior body weight into his to knock him down. He took the opportunity to brace himself and wrap his arms around her body. He pulled with all his might and suplexed her into the hard dirt below.

A cloud of dust formed and a crater 10m wide appeared.

"Phew! You almost had me there!" Kurenai said as he held a hand to his freely gushing arm.

"You got lucky! I would be the one to command you if you didn't get so lucky all the time!" Sif said in her usual tone.

"Quiet you, you're being dramatic again."

Sif looked around to see the strange stares she was getting. "Yeah… sorry Kurenai-sama." He just rubs her head affectionately and let's her trod off into the forest.

"I figured now is the best time to bring this up. I'm leaving tonight. All of you should rest for the day so you'll be in top shape for tomorrow."

Rias looked shocked, "I… almost forgot about that. Ehehe." She said with a sheepish smile.

He shook his head. The sound of a telephone ringing echoed in the wide open area. "Oh, hello?"

"Kurenai, it's me. The wizards are tripling their forces, the information is vague at best but there seems to be some big shot leading them. It might even be Khaos Brigade's leader." Azazel's tone was dead serious.

His eyes widened. " I see.. I'll be prepared."

'Oh… Ryua and I have a date tomorrow…' He shrugged his shoulders, I'm sure there would be time to do it before the battle.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

He had made his goodbyes and told them all good luck, he made his way later the next day to the place where Ryua wanted to meet up at.

It was the water fountain in the middle of the bustling market square.

She was sitting there, kicking her legs in her gothic dress. Her hair was pitch black and framed her petite but beautiful face. She was short, but she had the right curves in the right places. (She's obviously not going to have a little girl body, since I'm not really into that sorta thing) Her pale skin seemed to reflect the sunlight and the small smile on her face made her look even more beautiful.

She was the first to speak, "Kurenai-kun, I, have been waiting for five minutes. In other words, you are late." She said in her usual monotone.

"Ah, sorry Ryua-chan. I just recently reunited with my sister and her friends took us out to celebrate."

"Oh, I, forgive you then."

"Why are you still speaking like that?"

"I, do not know what you are talking about."

"Are you messing with me again?"

"Perhaps." She smiled as she entwined her arm in his and they made their way to the restaurant.

She chewed her strawberry crepe quickly, she was almost excited being here with her boyfriend. She enjoyed his presence but it was hard for her to feel many feelings at the same time. They were sat upon a bench in Kuoh's nature park. They were alone and just enjoying each other's presence.

Her eye's widened however when two familiar energies appeared behind her.

"Ophis-sama, we are ready for the attack later." The Fallen Angel woman with six wings said quickly, her eye's widened when she saw a person next to their leader.

"Step away from Ophis-sama you cur!" She roared as a spear of light escaped her hands.

Kurenai was so shocked that he barely dodged it. "Ryua-chan? What's going on? Why are they calling you Ophis?"

"It's nothing, darling. Just ignore those two." The pair of Fallen Angels under her command stopped for a moment.

"O-Ophis-sama?

"You interrupted my date with MY darling." She was stoic, but irritated.

Suddenly hundreds upon hundreds of wizards surrounded the area.

"Ryua? What's going on?"

"Darling, I, must admit that I lied to you. My name is not Ryua. It is Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon."

Kurenai had no idea what to say, he was dating the Infinity Dragon? Wait… He had SEX with a Dragon God? He felt faint all of the sudden.

"You see, darling. I have gathered this group to help them reclaim my home, the Dimensional Gap. Tell me, darling. Will you help me obtain this goal?" The wizards around the area tensed for battle.

"Sorry, Ryu-... Ophis-chan… I really can't do such a thing. Khaos Brigade aren't nice people you know?"

"Oh, well that is fine I guess. I, just wanted to ask you. Are you pent up, Darling?"

"Ah… a little."

"I, will see you tonight then." Ophis then disappeared, her troop of wizards following her.

"What was the purpose of that?"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555

He had come home to a softly sobbing Akeno.

"Nee-san?" Her head whipped to his direction and she tackled him to the ground.

"We lost, Isana could have won but the regeneration was too much."

He patted her on the head gently. "It will be okay. I'll find a way to help Rias out, I promise."

"I know you will."

"Could you make up something with a lot of meat for tonight?"

"Any reason why?"

"Ah well, I just haven't had a good dose of protein in a while."

"I see, I'll start right away then!"

Kurenai arrived home late the next day, he seemed healthy but walked much slower than usual.

"Where have you been?" Akeno asked as she was already making dinner again.

"Training, very hard."

"I see, Rias will be staying with us from now on if you don't mind."

"That's fine, what about the others?"

"Well… Kiba-kun expressed his desire to stay where he his. The others want to move in also."

'Why do I have a feeling Azazel wanted this to happen.' He thought with an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, they can all stay"

"Ara ara~" She giggled as she finished dinner.

"So when is her wedding?"

"This Saturday."

"...So soon? That's only three days away!"

"She lost, she has to live with it now."

He nodded.

The next morning he yawned loudly, he peeked an eye open and saw that it was still several hours before school would begin so he closed his eyes again.

Except to look in shock at Rias laying next to him fully nude and staring at him with her bluish green eyes.

"I need a favor from you, Kurenai-kun."

He hummed quietly.

"Make me into a woman, Kurenai-kun."

His eyes went wide for a moment, 'Any means necessary… Are you sure you wanted that Lucifer?'

"I… Are you sure?"

"You're the only one I'd ever want, Kurenai-kun." She opened her arms wide, inviting him in. "Please… Don't leave me waiting."

He nodded, and the universe at that moment, changed.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Just some more world building, it's a shorter chapter because I wanted to end it where the universe will obviously begin changing from this single…. Action.


End file.
